Atarashii: Reloaded
by Midnight Reihima
Summary: The re-posted and revised version. The plot is still sort of the same as the last. "Three girls, three situations, only one way out."


Konnichiwa, my loves. We have returned! Since the pause in the original story was so sudden I think it deserves an explanation. My laptop that had the completed story got left when we were moving, which I was devastated about. So then I had to rewrite the plot in my mind before I could actually start it again. There were some changes in the story that were suggested by my beta White (WhiteAsukalover) who I give credit to for helping me improve my writing. This plot will be the same as the original but will be written differently, so please bear with me if you've already read the little bit of the original. I've pieced together the old and the new plots to the best of my ability  
>and I hope that it's to your liking. Again, I'm really sorry for that inconvenience and I thank those who waited so patiently for the rest of the story. Aishiteru yo 3<p>

And another note. From this day forward I will be known as Midnight Reihima but will still go by Zak. Just thought I'd clear that up.

Summary: This story revolves around Judai, Kenzan, and Asuka, three best friends who are dealing with difficult situations outside of school. They swore that their problems would only be known among the three of them. But when the situations get progressively worse, it's only a matter of time until they either break from the pressure or have to finally confess their problems.

Warnings: Teen romance, bad language, rape scene(s), blood, action, GENDER-BENDING(if you read the original then you will already know. But for those who don't, Judai and Kenzan are girls.) And more stuff that is inappropriate to little children o.O.  
>HEED THAT WARNING.<p>

Zak: We the people of Midnight Reihima, don't own anything except for the plot and the original characters. Yugioh GX still belongs to Its rightful owners. Lawsuits are not necessary in this situation. We shall haunt you if you do such a thing :3

Ayame: Count me out.

Zak: -_- Right then, just me. Alright first chapter of the republished story!

Ayame: -w- Enjoy.

"Danger comes in many faces. No matter where life takes us, we always come face to face with one of their many expressions. We must learn to look past their faces and walk by them without a second glance." –Amejitsuto Kai

~Prologue~

Where did things go wrong? Why did this happen? What did I do?

It turns out that devastating things do happen to everyone. Even people who have never intentionally done anything wrong. But why such things have to happen so suddenly? The hurt in people's eyes is a twisted game for sick people. But it hurts more knowing that the person causing you so much pain, is a person whom you thought cared so deeply about you.

Kenzan stared, expressionless, at the high ceiling. A light shade of pink evident on her tanned skin. Her aching and tingling body left broken. Her heart shattered. The events that just took place kept repeating over in her head, causing more tears to unconsciously glide down her cheeks.

"You know, honey." A silky, masculine voice said from the armchair across the room, making Kenzan snap back to reality. "It would've hurt a lot less if you weren't struggling." The man raised the expensive wine glass to his lips, taking a few sips of the clear liquid before letting a smirk cross his face. Kenzan, who hadn't moved from her position on the king sized bed, allowed her eyes to rest on the man. As soon as she looked at him, however, a deep scowl appeared on her once expressionless face.

"You bastard..." She growled bitterly. He chuckled and tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair. Oh how she was starting to hate that chuckle of his.

"Now Kenzan, is that anyway to talk to your father?"

She bolted up, trying her best to ignore the sharp pain that shot up her back. "Father? _Father_? What the hell kind of father does that to his own flesh and blood? Am I just a fucking replacement just because mom left you?"

真夜中

What if something came up that would tear your whole world apart? Dare you tell who it might affect the most? Or keep it a secret? The conclusion may depend on which choice is made...

Judai sighed as she finished the rest of her chemistry homework. The same assignment that she had been working on for the last hour. She saved her file and closed her macbook. Her arms stretched out in front of her to work out the kinks of sitting in the same position. Normally she would take breaks while doing her homework, but she'd rather get it done as soon as she could.

Before she could put her books away, a loud shattering noise stopped her short. Judai pushed away from her desk to see what the cause of the noise was. Judai walked slowly through the dark hallway, towards where she thought the noise came from, which more than likely was her dad's home office. As she got closer she heard hushed voices, and judging by the slight feminine voice, one of them had to be a woman.

At least she thought so before she peeked through the keyhole.

Judai's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She had to try so very  
>hard not to scream at what she saw. Hand covering her mouth, Judai<br>moved away from the door until her back touched the opposite wall. Her  
>heart may have skipped a beat when the door opened and two figures<br>emerged.

"Judai?"

Judai looked up at both figures with a cold glare that made one of them flinch. While the unfazed one simply continued to stare.

"You asshole..." She muttered furiously, causing an almost inaudible gasp to come from the taller figure.

真夜中

Seeing something you're not supposed to could be troublesome. Or dangerous. What are you supposed to say, when saying anything at all might make things worse?

"I never imagined it would be this good!" Asuka cooed as she ate a forkful of chocolate cake. She sat at one of the umbrella tables outside of her grandfather, Sakujin Yamata's restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart. It makes me proud that my granddaughter enjoys my little restaurant so much." The elderly man said merrily. "I just hate that your brother hardly comes around this way anymore."

Asuka sighed and put her fork down then folded her hands in her lap. "Yeah, it does suck sometimes, but he has his career ahead of him. I mean, someone has to take over dad's law firm when he and Mom leave the country." She then looked down at her hands, allowing the frown she'd been holding back to finally show. "He's graduating this year and I'm just at my second year of high school. I'm probably not going to see him much anymore either."

Sakujin smiled sadly and took her plate. "Ah. Well I'll just take this back in then. Try not to sulk too much about it." She nodded her head to him as he walked back inside, leaving her to sit there in peaceful silence. That silence was soon broken when she saw a horrid display just across the street. At least three guys emerged from an alleyway, dragging a poor beaten and bloody kid along with them. Asuka's jaw dropped slightly when she saw it was a little girl who looked no older than ten. It hurt her heart down to its core. But it made her want to piss herself when the three heartless bastards were all suddenly staring at her.

Ayame: Well well.

Zak: Bwa! HA! The prologue is finished and it was indeed shorter than I thought. But I don't particularly care for exceedingly long chapters anyway. Too much trouble. Anyways, I'd like to know what someone thinks of how the beginning was written this time around. I would greatly like some opinions 8D

Ayame: So until next time, or at least when the next chapter is up. -u- 


End file.
